deathmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Garleok City
Garleok City is a city part of the Garleon Union. It's also call it 『Jewel of the West』.(16-25) The huge Central Garleon Temple can be seen in the middle of the city far away, has a sturdy atmosphere to it. From a distance, Garleon Temple looked like a plain gray temple, but from closer, it's clearly adorned with unique sculptures, it wouldn't be strange if it were registered as a World Heritage site. The building isn't entirely gray, there's also colors of silver and unusual metal called black steel as its ornaments.(16-26) The miko of the Temple is Sauani Garleok City is enclosed by a river and sea on all sides. There are waterways with gondolas inside the city, making it look similar to Venice somewhat. There are monster warding stone monuments engraved with Garleon holy symbol surrounding the city, and there's a lot of shellfish and fish farms in the area of ocean inside the monument encirclement. The temperature itself is mild. The port where the market was. The neighboring Holy State Parion waged a war with this country. It's by representatives of each cities. Garleon Union is an alliance of nine cities, and this Garleok City that we are at acts as the leader. Three of the cities including Garleok are managed by a confederation of merchants, while the other six form a kingdom (Gaboz Kingdom). Thus, saying that there's no king is not exactly right. Every city is prospering through marine product trades, many of the people are wealthy. Perhaps it's because of the narrow land, lots of three-story housing complexes here, their verandas facing the main street are adorned with colorful beautiful flowers. Houses decorated with flowers on the sides of the road, alleys filled with people who play music and enjoy themselves. This city has a lot of slaves compared to other countries. Residents living in the lawless area at the city outskirts made of connected rafts are living an extremely poor life. After more walking, we came to a fountain in the center of the marketplace. The top of the fountain is decorated with a bronze statue of a good looking man wearing admiral-like outfit. According to the plate at the bottom of the statue, he seems to be a hero from 800 years ago who drove away a pirate called Skeleton King who rampaged around the sea back then, he united poor countries that were fighting against each other and laid the foundation for the present day Garleon Union. That Hero, Kite, led an invincible army that won against pirates and foreign invasions. Lot of pirates lately, cause of that Skeleton Archduke, he is the 『'Skeleton King'』's successor, whom the hero from 800 year ago drove away, they've brought together the other pirates in the area under their wings. Farms can't expand cause fin guys are multiplying, those guys cut the net. Burglars raiding warehouses cause ratsmen. People on Garleok City can't drive them away because they can't hire cheap laborers and sailors if those guys aren't around. Garleok City was a kingdom, it was once turned into a democracy by the hero, Pusan Garleok is a descendant of the former Garleok royalty and he's also an underling of the Skeleton Archduke. (16-28) Two third of Garleok Union marine forces consist of the mercenary escort fleet. The escort fleets might raise a revolt right when the pirates come attacking. Even though it's the home turf of God Garleon, the union isn't exactly a religious nation. In front of Garleon Holy Mark, the temple head, several miko and high ranking priests are facing off against black clothed men. (16-32) This was right when a temple knight, who was fighting against the man in the center of the black clothed men, met his demise. This Garleok City has always been a city where foolish merchants drown in their own greed. Thus, we simply manipulate the pirates to thicken the miasma and expand our sphere of actions. The battle between the Ghost Fleet and the Golden Armada is about to begin above the sky of Garleok City. Industry * Shellfish and Fish Farms. * Brewery. Food * Famous Garleon's sea grapes (green grapes). The grapes looks like big common grapes, like muscats. It tastes like muscat. The fruit is seedless, unusual in this parallel world, its fruit juice is rich on top of having thin skin, it seems to be a type that can be eaten whole with its skin like shine muscats. It's slightly sour unlike the real shine muscats, but still less sour than other grapes, it's easy to eat. A bunch cost from two big copper coins to one silver coin. * Roast squid. slight fish-like flavor spread out. They probably used salted fish sauce on it, it goes really well with squids. * Fried boiled octopus on skewers. The oil on the fried skewers is a bit much, but the octopus seems to have been seasoned, it's really meaty and tasty. * Beer, but the people of Gearleok City call it Jon's Booze. A cup is three copper coin. Faint barley scent drifting here. The booze seems to have been cooled. * Fresh looking sea octopus, oyster and mussel. Garleok City's octopus and shellfish are superb. Category:Country Category:Garleon Union Category:Places Category:Capital